Konoha Alien Abduction- Alternate ending
by Zoroarkhunter
Summary: I got this story from a friend who allowed me to put this hear, Hinata, Ino and Sakura have an alien encounter that they will never remember, only Kurama can save them but if not then they will never be seen again. One-shot and it disturbs me


The head of the Hyuuga clan was on her way to the training fields. Earlier she had received a note asking her to come to the training fields at midnight, but the note did not say who sent it. "I wonder who would want to met at the training grounds this late at night probably Sakura" the white eyed Kunoichi said arriving at the training grounds. Sure enough, she saw Sakura in the field but she looked just as confused as she was. "Oh hey Hinata so it was you that called me here" called Sakura looking at Hinata. "What are you talking about Sakura-Chan I didn't call you here you called me here" replied Hinata giving Sakura a confused look. "What are you talking about?" asked Sakura out of confusion as she walked to Hinata and took the note out her pocket.

"Do you mean you didn't send me this note?" asked Sakura showing the note to Hinata. "No I didn't send it I got one just like it" answered Hinata holding her note in one hand and Sakura's note in the other and holding them up in the moonlight. "The handwriting is exactly the same so that means whoever called us here is the same person but who could it be," said Sakura examining the notes. "Do you think if could be Ino who send it?" asked Hinata. "No way, whoever wrote these notes had way better hand writing then Ino-pig," said Sakura with a small giggle. "Well I guess you have a point Ino is not the best at penmanship" said Hinata.

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Ino making Sakura and Hinata turn and look at her. "Aha I knew it, it was you after all Ino" said Sakura. "What are you talking about forehead?" asked Ino giving her a look. "Did you send these notes Ino-Chan?" asked Hinata showing Ino the notes. "I got one just like that," said Ino confused herself. "Wait a minute if Ino didn't send it then who did," asked Sakura. "This is a mystery who could have send these notes to the three of us and why?" asked Hinata. "I don't know but someone wanted the three of us to come here so where are they?" asked Ino. "That's a good question we're the only three here" said Sakura.

All three of them started looking around to see if they can spot anybody coming. The one spot they did not think to look was up as a pitch-black ship silently flew in the sky blending in perfectly in the darkness. "Hey what happened to the moonlight?" asked Sakura looking up to see what looked like just an empty sky from her point of view. "That's weird," said Hinata who had looked up and from her point of view, she could see the stars at an angle but they started disappearing at a certain point. "What do you think could blocking us from seeing the night sky?" asked Ino looking up to see half moon had been block off from sight by a mystery object. "I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it," said Sakura.

The girls saw a light appear out of nowhere and it scared them so much they took off running in different directions. The light followed them and once it shined upon Hinata she was pulled up in the light as if it was some kind of magnet "Help! Ino Sakura Help!" cried Hinata trying to fight against the beam of light. "Oh no Hinata!" called Sakura running over to help her friend. By the time she had gotten close enough to grab Hinata, she was floating a good ten feet in the air. Sakura jumped as high so she could at least grab onto Hinata's feet. "I got you Hinata!" she called holding onto her legs. "And I got you forehead" called Ino as she grabbed Sakura's legs and started pulling against the magnetic force.

"Let go guys or we will all get pulled into the light" cried Hinata. "No we're not letting it take you," said Sakura. "Foreheads right were not letting whatever that thing take any of us" said Ino pulling sakura who pulled Hinata.

"What's taken so long Uzhha pull the target up already?" said a girl with black skin long red hair, Blue growing eyes, red lips, large beast and a slim figure wearing a black and white suit. "Mistress Eysa it appears that our targets have branded together and are resisting the Senranpu" said Uzhha a girl with red skin, long blue hair, pitch black eyes, blue lips, larger breast and a hour-glass figure wearing a black suit. "Deoz add more power to the Senranpu," commanded Mistress Eysa. "yes my mistress" replied Deoz a girl with blue skin, long red hair, pitch black eyes, red lips, even larger breast and a thick figure wearing a white suit.

Deoz pulled a level giving the Senranpu more energy. "Ah that beam of light is becoming stronger," Ino cried out still trying to pull Sakura and Hinata back down to earth. "At this rate we're all gonna be sucked up into that thing" called out Hinata. "Pull harder Ino-Pig Get Us Down!" screamed Sakura. "What do you think I'm trying to do forehead?" shouted Ino. The beam of light or Senranpu gained so much power while the girls were arguing they were overpowered and pulled into the ship. The girls screamed as they were brought into the ship they took one last look at Konoha as the ship closed the opening they came in through.

"W-what is this place?" asked Hinata looking around. She saw a large room with several statues that resemble girls there were four statues one of a girl dressed in a school girl outfit with long hair holding a bow and arrow on the nameplate it read "Kagome Higurashi" one of a girl dressed in a school girl outfit with long hair that held a sword covered in flames on the nameplate it read "Ayanno Kannagi" one of a yet another girl dressed in a school girl outfit with long hair holding a samurai sword with eyes that looked like dragon's eyes on the nameplate it read "Aya Natsume" another one of a girl dressed in Chinese outfit in a fighting stance with short hair in a pigtail on the name plate it read "Ranma Saotome" another one of a girl dressed in robes with short hair with a sword in her hand on the name plate it read "Rukia Kuchiki"

"Who are all these women" asked Sakura. "I don't know but these statues look so real for being made of stone" said Ino "I-it looks like there crying" said Sakura examining one of the statues. "It really does" said Ino examining one. "Byakugan" shouted Hinata looking at the statues she could tell they were real girls turned to stone. "Whoever is behind this turned these girls to stone" said Hinata. "You mean these girls are r-real?" asked sakura. "Mhm" answered Hinata nodding "they were turned to stone but they are alive" said Hinata.

"My well it seems like you already figured out our little secret" came a voice seemly out of nowhere. "Who said that!?" screamed Sakura. "Sorry ladies there no escaping now" came a different voice as gas started entering the room. "Knock out gas" cried Ino covering her nose and mouth with her hand. Hinata and Sakura covered their nose and mouth as well as they looked for a way out. They couldn't find one so Sakura figured she'll use her strength to make one as she gather all her charka up in her hand and punched the wall as hard she could.

Nothing happened she punched it again still nothing happened. "What the hell" she cried out in shock these walls were so strong they could withstand her superhuman strength. The gas filled their lungs and soon the three of them were passed out cold on the ground. A door opened up and they were dragged inside by the three alien hostess.

When Sakura came to she was laying in a field surrounded by tall grass. She felt a breeze and something cold and hard around her wrist and ankles as well as something rubber between her lips keeping them separated and a fabric stuffed in her mouth. Upon looking down at herself she could tell that she was naked with shackles attached to her hands and feet. Her hands were in front of her but when she tried reaching up to her head a chained pulled against her feet. There was a short chain connecting the shackles around her wrist to the shackles around her feet. She couldn't reach high enough to remove the ball gag from her mouth so she tried bending her body so she could touch her face but she couldn't pull the ball gag off. Her fingers couldn't reach the buckle behind her head. "mpph" she grunted trying to reach the chain digging into her face. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach it. She tried to summon her charka to break the chains but as soon as her charka started to flow she felt a shock go through her body making her scream into her gag "MMPPHH!"

It was hopeless she couldn't summon her charka without getting shocked. She stopped trying and took a deep breaths to catch her breath. She sat up and looked around but all she could see was tall grass she looked up and saw stars but no moon. Upon farther expectation she noticed that she was looking out a large glass roof she wasn't sure if she was back on earth or just in a strange room upon the spaceship. She noticed a small metal device sitting in the grass in front of her and pressed making a hologram pop up.

When Hinata came to she was laying in a small pound. She looked at her surroundings she was naked with shackles on her ankles and wrist exactly like sakura with fabric in her mouth and a ball gag in her mouth keeping her lips separated. The water in the pound came up to her breast and it was hot water she figured she was in some sort of natural hot spring back on earth.

Until she remembered that her, ino, and sakura were captured by aliens. "Bymnkmgnn" she said behind her gag activated her byakugan. As soon as she did she got shocked making her scream into her "MMNNPHH" she deactivated her byakugan. Breathing hard to catch her breath she looked around again she noticed a small metal device and pressed it making a hologram pop up.

When Ino came to she was laying on hard cold rock. As she struggled to get she noticed her wrist and ankles had shackles on them she tried to scream but a fabric in her mouth and a rubber ball between her lips all that came out was "MMPPHH MMNNNPH!"

She made it to her feet and fell off the rock screaming into her gag "MMPPH" she landed on to the grass below face down ass up her arms between her legs. She rolled over and looked up at the stars thinking she was back on earth until something feel off the rock landing on her stomach she looked at it as a hologram popped up.

The hologram was of a alien queen sitting her throne with two guards beside her. "Hello warriors of Konoha I am Mistress Eysa the Queen of the Haizoku, you three ladies have been chosen to represent your land yall will complete in a tournament the winner gets freed of her bindings and become the savior of their world. The goal to the first round of the tournament is to make your way to the center of this room each of yall are on one of the corners of this triangle room known as Keshiki. The first two to make their way to the center advantage to the next round the last one will become a slave for Uzhha here to my left and the second place will go to Deoz here to my right. If neither of you make it to the center before time runs out then we will pick which of yall we want and make you all slaves and destroy Konoha. Good luck ladies have fun" The hologram disappeared as a large digital clock replaced the ceiling of the room with 10:00 on it a large buzzing was heard as the clock started counting down.

. . . . . . . .  
>Hinata freaked out pulling herself up to fall face first into the pound face down and ass screaming into her gag "MMPPH". She pushed off the bottom of the lake and make to her feet again trying her best to keep her balance. She started hopping towards the direction of the center her breast bouncing as she did with water splashing everywhere. She hopped onto what appeared to be land but much to her shock once she landed it was just grass floating on top of a lake as her feet went into water she screamed taking a breath "MPPH". The water went well above her head she was able to doggy paddle to the surface through she keep doggy paddling. She couldn't tell how long she had to swim because of a fog she couldn't see a foot in front of her.<p>

Sakura freaked out picking herself up almost falling but catching herself she regained her balance. She hopped her way through the tall grass her breast bouncing she hopped. She traveled straight for a good little while till she ran into a wall and fell down on her ass "MNPH" she screamed as she feel and busted her ass on the ground "Mmmm" she moan in pain looking up she see the shape of her body where she hit the wall disappear "nnvmmbnl wmmn" she said noticing it was a invisible wall. She made it to her feet and looked at the wall wondering which way she could go she tried going west and made it about three hops till she hit another wall "Mnnm" she grunted as she fell back down on her ass. She turned towards south and kicked and felt the wall "Mnnn" she grunted again making it to her feet she east instead going for a good while till she hit another wall knocking her down "MMMPH" she shouted falling once again she turned south and kicked and didn't feel anything so once she made it to her feet she headed south till she was knocked down again slowly finding her way through this long maze.

Ino freaked out screaming into her gag "MMNNHH". She made it her feet and looked forward there was a rock blocking her path that ran as far as the eyes could see. With no choice to go around she knew the only way to go was over the rock he hopped to the rock her breast bouncing with her. She noticed the grass was pretty bouncy if she could get the right momentum she could easily hop on top of the rock. Hopping a few times to test the bounce of the grass she made her leap for the rock landing on it. The rock itself was too slippery to walk on and she fell busting her ass "MMMNNN" she shouted as she slide down the rock and landed on the other side of it. She saw yet another rock blocking her path she took a few seconds to recover before making it to her feet. She hopped a few times before making her leap on top of the rock and busting her ass again "MMPNN" she shouted sliding down the rock to the other side. She kept making her way towards the center taking a few seconds to recover every time she busted her ass on the rock.

Hinata kept swimming doggy paddling her way when she felt something grab her chain. "MMPPHHH" she shouted as she was dragged under water. She watched as the surface got farther and farther away trying to swim up but whatever grabbed her chains was dragging her to the bottom. One she reached the bottom a storm of sand kicked her making Hinata close her eyes a bit then reopen them looking at the machine that dragged her down she notice a button that read release in big red letters. she joked to it trying to press it but the hand to the machine that grabbed her chains made it just out of her reach. She looked back at the hand then at the button she grunted in her gag trying to reach it water filled her lungs she kept struggling to reach the button.

Sakura kept making her way through the maze heading west until she hit a wall "Mmnh" she shouted busting her ass once again. She kicked south to notice no wall so she made it to her feet and headed south till she a wall again "Mpph" she shouted busting her ass again. She kicked west felt wall she kicked east didn't feel the wall. She made it to her and headed east until she hit a wall again "MMnn" she shouted busting her ass again. She kicked south wall on one foot nothing the other. She made it to her feet hoping west a bit then heading south.

Ino kept hopping rocks and busting her ass as she slide down them till she found a clear field. She cheered into her gagged being able to see the center in the distance. "whnn nm mnnh rmmns" she said trying to say "whew no more rocks" she hopped straight towards the center went the ground gave way. "MMPPHH" she screamed as she fell in the trap. She locked forward and notice there was a underground tunnel she got on all fours and started making her way through the tunnels.

Hinata was struggling with all her might to reach the button. She threw herself at it full force and finally hit the button. The hand released her and she swam to the surface as fast as she could. The swim to the surface seem like it was the longest swim of her life. she broke the surface and took deep breaths threw her nose taking a few seconds to recover before starting to swim again.

Sakura kept making her way through the maze heading south when the ground ended. She notice she was on top of a cliff looking below her she saw what looked like a pit full of spiders she screamed "MMMPH". She too scared to jump down her legs shake looking at all the spiders. She was terrified at the sight of the spiders she almost forgot about Konoha remembering her home would be destroy if she didn't get to the center she sucked up her fear and jumped in the pit. The spiders crawled over her body but they didn't bite even as she hopped to escape the pit as fast as she could. These spiders were harmless with no fangs at all they couldn't even bite they were used as a fear tactic nothing more. That didn't stop Sakura from jumping like her life depending on it heading towards the center.

Ino crawled through the underground tunnels they were a mini-maze. She made her through to the exit of the tunnel after what seemed like forever. She looked up at the clock and it read 1:15 she screamed into her gag "MMMNN". She looked down and all that stood in her way was a small lake she jumped into the lake driving in head first then doggy paddle her way to the surface to begin swimming towards the center.

Hinata swam to the center grabbing onto it but didn't have the power to pull herself up from nearly drowning in the lake. She tried her best but couldn't make it more than half way before falling back into the lake. "MMMPH" she shouted as she fell back into the lake. She stopped for a second holding on to the side catching her breath.

. . . . . . . . . . .  
>Sakura hopped through the spider pit as fast she could she didn't even the drop as she fell into a lake below "MMPHH" she screamed falling into the lake. The water made the spiders get off her as she looked forward she could see the center she swam as fast as she could doggy paddling. She made it to the center and pulled herself up but once she was close to the top she slipped and fell back down "MMPPHH" she screamed as she fell down.<p>

Ino swam to the center and tried pulling herself up and was so close but at the last moment she feel down into the lake "MMPPH!" she screamed as she fell down. Hinata tried pulling herself up again she was the first to make it "MMNN" she said as she laid there taking a break. Sakura tried pulling herself up at the same time Ino did two. Sakura made it to the top just a split second before Ino she looked at them "MMM MNN" she shouted to them falling down her head landing on Hinata stomach. "MMPH" said Hinata as Sakura head hit her stomach lightly. Ino made it to the top and looked at them "MNNN" she shouted falling over on Sakura stomach. "MPPH" said Sakura as Ino head hit her stomach lightly.

Sakura looked over at Hinata who was dripping wet her shackles had purple polish to them and she had a purple ball gag in her mouth. Hinata looked at Ino who was dripping wet her shackles had a blue polish to them and she had a blue ball gag in her mouth. Ino looked over at Sakura who was dripping wet her shackles had a pink polish to them and she had a pink ball gag in her mouth. They laid there and rest for a bit then the clock on the roof turned into a screen that showed Queen Eysa and her two guards again.

"Good job warriors of Konoha you all made it to the center before the clock hit zero however, only one of y'all can win. The blonde known as Ino was last to the center so she will become Uzhha's slave. As for the two of you remaining the second round will start soon enough. We're be looking forward to find out who the hero is and who the slave is. Enjoy your rest while you can ladies" with that the screen was replaced with a clock that read 15 and was counting down.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino relax a bit while the clock counted down. Ino whimpered into her gag a few tears coming from her eyes. "m dmn wmmn bmm msmmn" she whimpered saying "I don't wanna be a slave". Sakura and Hinata looked at her with pleading eyes. They were sad for their friend but relieved that it wasn't them in her place at the same. A loud buzzing sound signal the countdown hit zero and a light surrounded the girls. They screamed and shouted into their gags as they were teleported.

Ino appeared in a small room sitting on a bed. The door swung open an a girl with red skin and long blue hair walked in. "MMPPH" ino screamed into her gag looking at the girl. "hello my new pet I'm your Mistress Uzhha" she said coming over to Ino. Ino shook her head screaming into her gag as the alien came closer to her. Uzhha undid Ino's shackles and Ino tried to make a break for it but Uzhha pulled her hair and threw her back down and got on top of her. Ino screamed into her gag trying to break free from Uzhha grip but couldn't. Uzhha attached her shackles to the top of the bed and attached them to her wrist so her arms were spread apart then she attached shackles to the bottom of the bed and to Ino's ankles so Ino's legs were spread apart. Ino was spread eagle on the bed still naked and dripping wet she looked up at Uzhha. Uzhha ran her hands up Ino's body "well aren't you a beauty" she said as she kissed Ino on her gagged lips. Uzhha groped Ino's beast making her moan into her gag.

Uzhha kisses down Ino's neck and chest then kissed all over Ino's breast before kissing her nipple. Uzhha wrapped her lips around Ino's right nipple sucking on it while groping her left breast with one hand. Uzhha ran her free hand down Ino's stomach and struck her fingers in Ino's pussy fingering her pet hard. Ino moaned loudly into her gag as the alien had her fun with her.

Sakura and Hinata appeared in a large room still bound with the shackles and ball gagged. "yall ladies passed the psychical test very well but not its time for a mental test" said Queen Eysa. "MmnMm" questioned Sakura and Hinata. "we are going to see how well your minds work under pressure" said Deoz undoing Sakura shackles. Once Sakura was free she used all her charka to punch Deoz as hard as she could but her punch was deflected by some sort of magical shield Deoz casted from her hand. "nice try" said Deoz as she grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and put her head in and her arms in a device her breast pushed up against the device. "you see this puzzle you have to solve it" said Queen Eysa. "PMM Mf CMMM" said Sakura looking at the puzzle she had plenty of room to move her arms she tried removing her gag but she felt a pain as something hard hit her ass "MPPH" she shouted lowering her hands. "If you attempt to remove the gag you will be punished" said Deoz. "Also like last round this round has a time limit but how long that time limit is up to you" said Queen Eysa. Sakura looked up at the queen when she heard two buzzing sounds behind her. "Mpph?" questioned Sakura trying to look behind her. "These vibrators will be placed in your pussy and in your ass if you fail to complete the puzzle before you orgasm you will lose the game" said Deoz. "MMNN MNNN MMMNNN" shouted Sakura shaking her head rapidly. "place them in Deoz and let's start the game" commanded Queen Eysa. "yes my mistress" said Deoz as she shoved one vibrator in Sakura's ass and place tape over it then placed one vibrator in Sakura's Pussy and places tape over it. Sakura screamed into her gag as the vibrators were shoved in her ass and pussy. "The game starts now" said Queen Eysa pressing a button as the vibrators jump to live.

Sakura moaned loud into her gag as the vibrators did their job she looked at the puzzle and started putting it together as quickly and as good as she could. The vibrators started on a low setting so Sakura wasn't doing so badly putting the puzzle together once sakura did the end pieces to the puzzle. She was in for a surprise as she vibrators went up to the highest setting she screamed into her gagged. Sakura tried her best not to orgasm while trying her best to quickly do the puzzle to the best of her ability. She tried her best but right when she was about to put the last few pieces in she screamed as loud as could and orgasm heavily. "well this one fails" said Deoz taking Sakura out the device and putting the shackles back on her wrist behind her back and tossing her on the floor out of the way with the vibrators still attacking her pussy and her ass she kept screaming into her gag as she was forced to orgasm again and again.

Hinata looked at them scared to death as Deoz came over to her and picked her up. MPPPH MMMHN" she screamed into her gagged as she was placed in the device the puzzle restarted . she looked down at the pieces and started figuring where each one went. "strap her up Deoz" commanded Queen Eysa "Yes Mistress Eysa" said Deoz. Hearing this Hinata braced for what came next as Deoz shoved a vibrator in her pussy and shoved one in her ass. "let the game begin" said Eysa turning the vibrators on. "NMMMNN NMMPPHH MMMNNHH" screamed Hinata as the vibrators went to work.

Hinata started working on the puzzle the best she could she finished the ends pieces a lot faster than Sakura did. "MMMMMNNNNNN!" screamed Hinata as the vibrators hit their highest settings. She work as fast she could to complete the puzzle before she orgasm. She feel it coming as she got down the last four pieces she placed the first two in and felt like she was gonna burst. She fought with all her strength to put the final two pieces in before she orgasm heavily. "NMMMMMMMMMMMNNN" she screamed into her gag as loud as she can.

"well she passes the test we have a winner" said Queen Eysa. "I'll take them out now" said Deoz taking the vibrators out Hinata's pussy and ass. Hinata took deep breath threw her nose as Deoz released her from the trap. Deoz threw Hinata on the ground and went to get something out the cabin in the room. Hinata watched as Deoz took her clothes out the cabin. "you can take off your gag now young one" said Queen Eysa. Hinata took off her gag and spilt the fabric out she noticed her panties were the fabric that was in her mouth. "w-why did y'all do this to us" asked Hinata. "we are a proud race of alien that testes out the most popular women in every planet by these test you were chosen from your planet kid and you past you should be proud of yourself" answered Queen Eysa. "here's your clothes" said Deoz handing Hinata her clothes. "get dressed now child we will release you" said Eysa. "W-what about my friends" asked Hinata putting her clothes on. "They belong to us now" said Deoz.

Hinata looked over at Sakura who still struggling and screaming into her gag. "I can't let you have them" she said as she took a fighting stance. "such a same another one that wants to saves their friends" said Queen Eysa. "it's a pity you could have walked out but now you're stuck here forever" said Deoz. "Byakugan, I will defeat you" she said as her byakugan activated. Just as she was about to move Queen Eysa shoot her with a beam of light that encased her in stone. "Looks like we got another trophy" said Queen Eysa.  
>Every detail on Hinata down to her the exact way her byakugan makes her eyes look was visible in the salute of Hinata. "HMNMNN!" screamed Sakura watching this take place.<p>

Just then Uzhha came into the room with a girl with blue skin and golden long hair. "NNMMN" cried Sakura looking at the new alien. "ah she looked nice as one of us from now your name isn't Ino anymore now its Ishqo" said Queen Eysa. "Deoz is your job to turn that pink hair girl over their Uzhha follow me with our new salute" commanded Queen Eysa. "Yes mistress" said Deoz and Uzhha at the same time. Uzhha picked up Hinata and brought her to the front room and placed her with the other girls and put a nameplate that read "Hinata Hyuuga" on it.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the Aliens Hinata's final bit had screamed loud enough for a certain demon to wake up, luckily he was made whole and his host was asleep. Hearing his hosts mate he took control and began to rush to her location, the aliens had their ship in hover over Hokage mountain of which while the prepared to turn Sakura into one of them Kurama used Naruto's skills to break into the ship. Unfortunately he could only enter through the exhaust port of which he quickly used his skill to navigate through it, he eventually found Hinata's location by following her Chakra. Seeing her frozen like that did make the fox curious but he didn't have time to take in her statue, instead he converted his body into rage chakra and absorbed Hinata into his body before changing it back to Naruto's weak flesh. Soon door opened to poor in knock out gas but soon Kurama converted his head into chakra and burned the gas, he then fell to the ground faking being unconscious of which Deoz came in and was about to end him when suddenly he opened his eyes to reveal his demon eyes. Grabbing her by the arm he focused his chakra there of which was filled with the fire of hatred, rage, vengeance and worst of all a desire for destruction. The very heat burned Deoz's arm off making her scream in pain, she tried to run but soon one of Kurama's tails came out and pierced her through her chest making her gawk for a few minutes. Turning her head she watched as the smirked and made his tail convert to pure chakra thus burning her from the inside with emotion fuel demon chakra, she screamed in tremendous pain before she burned to ash.<p>

Stomping on the ash on the ground Kurama went through the doors searching for the device that turned Hinata to stone, using his chakra he entered Hinata's mind through her chakra and went through the whole ordeal until he noticed the device that turn Hinata to stone was around the queen. Suddenly Uzhha entered the hall to try and stop Kurama with the ships defense system but with each attack Item Kurama attacked it with more hatred and ferocity until he broke down the last sealed gate. Using a Demon rasengan he broke it down and chased Uzhha until he grabbed her by the throat, she told him she will not bow down or yield to a male. "That's just fine bitch, I had no intention of making you bow just scream for me." He then made three tails come out and had the first to pierce her breasts while the third went straight up her ass, he then made all three turn to chakra and made Uzhha scream in pain making Kurama smile with glee at the sound of her pain. Looking her right in the eyes he said "Hate me, despise me, and even desire to kill me all you want. It only feeds me and makes me stronger, unfortunately for you I have a time to keep so good-bye you worthless slut." Kurama then turned Naruto's mouth into chakra and bit right into her throat tearing into her neck like a starved wolf into a deer carcass, he then poured chakra into her body making it burn from the inside and made her begin to choke on her own blood.

Kurama smiled at this and soon stomped on her head crushing it, spitting on her body he moved on. Watching from her throne Queen Eysa was disgusted by the sight of such a monster, moving to the computers she had then scan and analyze the energy Kurama used to fight. The computers told her it is an energy that feeds upon the negative emotions around it but mostly from its host, she tried to find a way to neutralize it but her computer couldn't due to the lack of data on chakra and thus found a way to combat it. The computer then went on to create a reverse energy that will allow Queen Eysa to battle the so called male, pressing the button the queen was given a special orb that she soon placed on her chest that soon covered her in a strange green energy field. Back with Kurama as he destroyed all the defenses that got in his way he soon came face to face with Ishqo who tried to stop him but before she could even land a punch Kurama swallowed her into his chakra body though she did scream as it lightly burned her a bit, with a smile Kurama thinks to himself "The brat would never let me hear the end of it if he lost another of his pathetic friends, might as well keep her around even though it appears pointless."

Turning the corner Kurama is soon inside the command room where he sees Queen Eysa's throne, rushing up to it he began to look for the source of the beam of light but just as he was about to examine the throne anymore Queen Eysa sucker punched Kurama in the face. Getting up before she could strike him again he tried to use his chakra again but she merely blocked it, the two fought with all they had even to the point Naruto's body was bloody and weak though along the way they ran into sakura who was crying hard. Kurama punched the queen hard in the face to knock her away of which he ran up to Sakura where he then shattered the shackles then ripped the device around her head, she yanked out her gag of which were her panties. "Oh thank god you came Naruto, they turned Ino into one of them and they turned Hinata into sto—" She was soon cut off as Kurama then swallowed her as well in the same place as Hinata, taking the time she also noticed Ino was there still Ishqo of which she went over to try and change her back. After Kurama swallowed Sakura he was soon struck in the back, turning he saw it was Queen Eysa with an alien staff of which is covered in the same energy that coated her. Popping his knuckles he actually humors himself by transforming into a compressed form of himself inside Naruto (Picture a naruto going werewolf like from the movie "Van Helsing" though replace the werewolf with a nine-tailed fox), the queen was surprised at first but soon resumed her attack using her staff.

They continued to fight breaking through the rooms and shattering machines, suddenly Queen Eysa gained the upper hand when she stabbed her staff into Kurama's stomach. Acting by pure instinct he let loose a weird howl that was so loud it made Queen Eysa cover her ears, outside the ship eight unique humans were now running to the source though they transformed into their demons to speed up the travel. Once Kurama stopped howling he used three of his tails to grab the queen by her legs of which he hurled her into several large machines, she soon got free by making the staff focus the energy and stabbed one of the tails making him let go. Outside the ship the eight had gathered below the ship of which they wondered what they should do now, suddenly Choume got a message through chakra from Kurama who told her to have all the other prepare to fire biju bombs when he tells them to let loose. The fight between Queen Eysa and Kurama continued truly wrecking her ship but soon they landed in the trophy room where the queen was about to finish him off by making the staff pierce his chest, suddenly Kurama smiled at her and began to laugh. "what are you laughing at beast, do you dare laugh at the face of death?" Queen Eysa yelled at Kurama but he stopped laughing when he pointed out that they're in the trophy room, raising an eye to him she was clueless as to why their location had to do with why he was laughing. Suddenly from all four statues came a red sort of aura and soon began to be absorbed into Kurama, she was shocked at the sight but soon began to understand why he was laughing. "So you finally figured it out have you, I feed on anger, hatred, envy, revenge and death desire. Each of the women here is filled with anger and hatred to you along with revenge topped with the desire for you to die. It fills me with more power and it makes the desire to kill you oh so sweet."

Kurama then moves so fast that Queen Eysa couldn't defend against, he also showed a rise in power that he could destroy the energy that she was using. Grabbing her by the throat Kurama listed two things she was going to do, the first being cure Ino and the second was that she was going to turn Hinata back into human. Queen Eysa laughed at his demands but upon grabbing her with all his tails he then bite into her breasts and pumped in his demon chakra into the open wounds, she screamed at the pain but he told her that if she does what he demands he will stop the pain but yet she screamed never. With a sigh Kurama made one of his tails let go and showed its self up her pussy where he then made the fur become spiky and he then slowly ripped it out, she continued to defy him thus he used the technique he learned from eating a Yamanaka fifty years ago of which he forcibly entered her head and went through her brain to find what he desired. Moving at incredible speed he found what he needed to find for curing Ino, he then continued to find that the device used to turn Hinata into stone was part of the throne its self but it was DNA coded meaning it would only work for Queen Eysa thus Kurama used his puppet technique on her and forced her on her throne of which he used four of his tails to bring in the others who then made Queen Eysa reverse what they did. He then moved on to drag the queen into the area where he cured Ino, afterwards the girls gathered their clothes of which Kurama then swallowed them before he grabbed a small device the aliens had for altering memories. Telling the others how the ship ran he told them to try and find their comrades while he dealt with the queen, he then walked to an escape pod where he threw her in. Kurama then leapt out the ship and yelled to his brothers and sister to prepare to fire their Biju bombs at the escape pod, growing to his demonic size he fired his bomb just as he landed, all eight then fired his of which the queen failed to try and avoid. As the bombs went off the sky filled with light from the explosion of which made the sway but still it managed to fly away to try and help the other girls, Kurama thanked his fellow demons who then went off to return to their villages though Son Goku said that Kurama may still be a true monster yet he had a kind heart before he ran back to his home.

Kurama then turned back into Ino who he then changed her memories of which it all was a terrible nightmare brought on by a movie she saw on TV, he then went to Sakura's house of which was fairly easy to do compared to Ino's home but again he spat out the girl and arranged her memory that she fell asleep reading a medical journal listening to the movie her parents were watching. Kurama was about to drop Hinata off at her home but got a better idea of which he returned to naruto's apartment of which he gently pulled Hinata out through his stomach, he placed the memory device over her head and made it that she went home with naruto of which they got to talking and they made sweet love together, he then removed Hinata's clothes and spread them out among the room as if it were an act of passion. He then did the same to Naruto though he destroyed a condom to further the act, and before he reseeded back into naruto's mind he used his puppet technique to control Hinata of which he made Naruto make love to her. Once he was done he smiled and waited to see what happened the next morning, he didn't have long to wait of which he heard as naruto and Hinata talked and that it was strange that Hinata would have an alien night mare though naruto did remember that he asked her if she believed in aliens so that was a possible spark. Though the most shocking was that Kurama forgot to alter Naruto's memory, mentally slapping himself in the forehead he sat back and watched the sparks fly. A week later Hinata and naruto were engaged, though in truth Kurama saw this as a bonus yet inside his demon heart he knew that if he didn't what he did then Naruto would have driven him crazy. "Huh, well that stupid girl may keep my idiot happy but she's my true Trophy."

**The End**


End file.
